


Quotidien

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Ils se surprennent l'un et l'autre de manière différentes.





	

Mycroft ne faisait jamais rien de très "fou", c'était souvent Greg qui proposait de faire certaines chose qu'Holmes n'aurait jamais fait normalement. Abigaelle et lui avait comme jeu d'essayer de faire des choses plus simples, normal, décontracter à Mycroft.  
  
Pour autant, Holmes faisait aussi des choses inattendu, mais plus... Calme. Comme quand une musique passait à la TV ou sur un CD mit au hasard, Mycroft tendait la main à Lestrade pour danser un peu. Greg était assez mauvais... Mais il aimait ce genre moment.  
  
Au final, ils ne s’ennuyaient jamais, ils étaient heureux ainsi.


End file.
